Dreams of the Truth
by jessebelle
Summary: crossover with Angel. Buffy finds out about Conner through an unexpected source, Darla.


Dreams of the Truth

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Buffy or Angel.

************************************************************************

            I became more freighted with every step as I descended into the mansion. I hadn't been here for years, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me being a slayer. I listened to the silence, way too much of it if you ask me. I decided to break it.

            "Hello, are you here Angel?" He stepped out of the shadows with a fuzzy blue blanket in his arms. He motioned for me to be quiet. That's when it hit me, he was carrying a baby.

            "Angel, what's going on? Giles told me to come here because you had some big news." I of course assumed that Angel was here to warn me about a prophecy or something. 

            He smiled. "Yeah, I really do. But it's not bad news. Why when ever I come here do you assume it's bad?" 

            I gave him a look. "Do you want me to answer that?"

            He shook his head. "No, on second thought I get what you're talking about. I just wanted to share the big news. Buffy, I'd like you to meet mine and Darla's son."  He smiled an evil smile.

            "Darla's son?" That couldn't happen, Darla was dead. I watched her get staked myself. It was then that Darla stepped out of the shadows. 

            She walked over to the baby as if seeing him for the first time. She turned to Buffy. "Hello slayer, miss me?" All the while there was something in her eyes, something like, love. She then tried to take the baby from Angel.

            He shook his head and tsked. "Now, now Darla, don't think I don't know what you're up to. You can't stop it." With that he vamped out and I realized that it wasn't Angel, but Angelus. I should have recognized the smile. I watched in horror as he bit the now screaming baby. As soon as the baby was dead, Darla screamed an agonizing no. Angelus just smiled and licked the blood off of his lips.

            Darla shook out of her stupor and ran towards me with tears in her eyes. "Please Buffy; stop him before it's too late."

************

            I woke up in my bed covered in sweat. My alarm clock read 1:00 am. I started to take deep breaths as Dawn and Willow ran into my room.

            "Buffy, what happened? We heard you scream." Willow walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

            "It was the dream again, wasn't it Buffy? How many times do I have to tell you, vampires can't have children?"  Dawn gave me an exasperated look.

            On cue, Spike ran into the room. "Buffy, luv, are you okay?"

            I nodded my head slowly. I had to know. I'd been having the same nightmare for over a month. Every night was the same. But now was the last time. I went to dial the phone for Angel Investigation, when Spike grabbed my hand.

            "No, pet, I can't let you just call." 

            "Spike, I need to know."

            He nodded in agreement. "I know, slayer, but you shouldn't have to find out by phone. Grab your things and get dressed. I'll meet you out front in a few minutes. If we head out now, we can make it by sunrise." 

            I nodded and got up. I started to pack as he left. When I was finished, I looked up at my sister and friend.

            Willow smiled. "I'll take care of Dawn; just go do what you have to do." She hugged me and I moved so I was in front of Dawn.

            "Be good and stay out of trouble." She smiled at me and rolled her eyes as I hugged her.

            "I will, you just go out and find the truth about Angel, tell him I said hi." 

            They walked me to the door where Spike was waiting. He took my bags and put them in the car.

            "Bye guys." I waved and climbed in the passenger side of Spike's black Desoto. We took off with a start, racing to beat the suns deadly rays.

            We reached LA an hour before sunrise. We located the hotel easily; it was kinda hard to miss. The car ride had been silent, with me staring into space. Now we stood at the doors of the hotel. I wasn't sure how I'd react if it were true. Spike stood at me side.

            "Well, luv, ready to go inside before I become a crispy critter?"

            I nodded an opened the door. Spike and I walked into the lobby. Everything was quiet. We walked over to one of the couches and waited. I knew the truth would come to us. With Spike at my side, I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep, finally dreamless.

********

            Angel had slept all night with Cordy and Conner at his side. He watched as Cordelia slept and remembered the reason for her being there. Slowly she opened her eyes. Brown eyes met brown and she jumped out of the bed.

            "Angel, why are you in my bed?" She looked around and realized where she was, in Angel's bed with Conner at the hotel. She crawled back in the bed and settled under the covers, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, forgot." 

            Angel just smiled. "No problem. What time is it?" 

            Cordy looked at her watch. "Almost six, why?" 

            Angel gestured toward Conner, sleeping peacefully. Then he smiled again. "Five, four, three, two-" Conner started to cry as he woke up, but was cut off by his father already picking him up and rocking him in vamp face. He was instantly calm.

            Cordy smiled. "Aww, now let's go downstairs and get something to eat, I'm hungry." 

            Angel cocked his eyebrow. "It's six o'clock in the morning and you want to get up. There's another apocalypse isn't there." He pretended to be scared.

            "Ha, Ha, but I'm still hungry."

            "Fine, let's go." They walked down the long hallway. When they got to the stairs, Angel stopped. He felt to familiar feelings and whispered the causes. "Buffy," then he paused and spat out the next name venomously, "and Spike." He handed Conner back to Cordelia. "Take him and go back to the room." 

            "But-"

            "No, Cordy, food can wait." Cordelia did as she was told; she too had felt something weird. She hoped it wasn't bad.

            Angel quietly walked down the stairs. To be honest, he hadn't talked to Buffy since the awkward meeting after she was resurrected. Even then they hadn't said much. His eyes swept over to the couch, and his heart almost started beating. Buffy lay there, sleeping peacefully, in Spike's arms.

            Angel cracked; he grabbed his childe forcefully and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

***************

            Spike had been sleeping when he woke up in a death grip by his grandsire's hand. He opened his eyes to see Angel's murderous face in front of his. Maybe Buffy's dream was right and Angelus was back. He disregarded that idea toward the fact he couldn't sense the bastard. Meanwhile he was glad he didn't need to breathe.

            Buffy had immediately woken up at the lost of contact. She watched in horror as Angel strangled Spike.  She got up and moved to forcibly release the blonde vampire if she had to. "Angel, stop that; let Spike go."

            "Buffy, get out of the way, he's dangerous."

            "Angel, let him go." The elder vampire seemed oblivious to his former lover's pleas.

            "Buffy, since you insist on staying, hand me a stake. It's about time I got rid of this bleached menace." 

            Everything was a blur as Buffy grabbed Angel and threw him across the room. Then she went and grabbed Spike before he could retaliate on Angel's actions.

            "Buffy, what? Why are you protecting him?" Angel was very confused.

            "Angel, I know we haven't really spoken, but Spike's changed. I'm really surprised you didn't find out."

            Spike got Buffy to release his arm, but still she stood in front of him. Whether she was guarding him from Angel or Angel from him, he didn't know. He glared at his grandsire. "That's right Peaches, so back off. Now luv, I don't see-" he was cut off by Angel, again.

            "Buffy, why are you here?" It was at that moment that Cordelia came down the stairs with Conner in tow.

            "Angel, I know you told me to stay upstairs, but I thought I heard Buffy, which I did. Oh my God, Buffy, hi," Her voice faltered as she spotted the vampire next to the slayer, "and Spike. You're harmless, right?"

            As he nodded, Buffy's eyes settled on Conner. Spike managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She looked into his eyes.

            "I guess that answers your question, luv." 

            Angel rushed up behind Spike. "What's wrong Buffy? And what question?" 

            Cordelia had moved on the other side of her. The slayer took another look at the baby, and promptly passed out.

            Spike lifted her up and brought her back to the couch. Angel was even more confused. Last time he had seen Spike, he'd been torturing him and calling Buffy; Slutty the Vampire Layer. Now he was helping the girl when she was down, and he really seemed to care. He rushed over to Spike's side as the blonde tended to the slayer.

            "Spike, what's going on? I want answers."

             His childe took an unneeded breathe. "It seems that for over a month, Buffy's been having nightmares. Last night was the last straw, so we came here for answers."

            "What answers?" Than it hit him, "Conner, she-"

            "Yeah mate; your secrets out."

*************

            Buffy was dreaming again. This time she was sitting on a bench in the middle of daylight. Darla came up to her, pushing a baby carriage.

            "Hello Buffy, I'm glad you finally sought out the truth."

            Buffy looked into the stroller to see a baby girl with blonde hair like Buffy, and Spike's blue eyes, defined cheekbones, and cocky grin.

            Darla smiled. "Isn't she adorable? Don't worry; I'll keep her safe until it's time. Sorry I had to scare you. I just figured it would be the quickest way for you to seek out the answers. Conner's going to be fine. I know my Angel, he'll see to that. Angel knows that Angelus is gone forever. The Powers That Be sent me to let you know. For some reason, it's the defining moment in a prophecy:

_The child born by Darkness' sacrifice,_

_The child born of light and dark,_

_Come together_

_Grow together_

_Defeat t he coming evil from below._

_The champion with the angelic face,_

_The demon that sees all,_

_The slayer that defies death not once but twice,_

_And the champion that that by her stands tall._

_Four lives intertwined_

_Contact there must be_

_Two children born to save the world_

_Or the end will be._

_On the night when the moon shines bright and full,_

_The winter solstice of eighteen,_

_At the mouth of hell that children dread_

_A battle will be seen._

_The witch and wolf,_

_The heart and key,_

_Watcher twice,_

_Humans three._

_Aide the hero and heroine_

_Only those of love can win,_

_No more mouth of hell to see_

_As it's written, so shall it be._

            I know it sound's cryptic, but in time you'll remember and understand. I must be going now, and a word of advice, show him how you really feel. Spike may be an idiot, but he'd definitely loyal. He never once betrayed Dru, even when I tried to, never mind. Tell Angel I'm okay and he can be happy, without worry. Meanwhile, think of a good name."

            Slowly Buffy opened her eyes. She looked around the room and then locked eyes with Spike. To everyone's surprise, except her own, she pulled Spike into a kiss and whispered the words he'd waited forever to hear.

            "I love you Spike."

******************

Two years later:

            "Darla, Conner, come inside for the party." The two toddlers waddled inside at the familiar call.

            "Yes Mommy." Cordelia smiled. She had adopted Conner a month after the incident with Buffy. She and Angel had gotten married a year ago and were expecting another baby in June. 

            Buffy swept up the little girl, her little girl. She was about a year old. She and Spike had instantly agreed on the name. They were getting married in a month.     

            "Daddy, Daddy." Darla's eyes lit up at her father's presence.

            "How's my sweet girl." He took her from Buffy's arms. "Well luv, as soon as the poof gets here we can eat." They were celebrating Buffy and Spike's anniversary at the Hyperion with Cordy and Angel.

            Angel finally made his appearance. "Sorry I'm late, let's get this party started." 

            Music blasted on the hotel's speaker system. Various guests of the party filtered on the dance floor. 

            Spike let his daughter down and she toddled over to Conner. "Dance!" She stamped her foot and made a face that no man or child could resist. Conner sighed. The four adults laughed as the children started 'dancing.' Soon they grabbed their partners and followed suit.

            Darla watched the scene from above, smiling. They looked so innocent. She sighed, the things those to will go through, she thought. Then she allowed herself to forget the coming darkness and not dwell on the inevitable. On Earth, two very special children danced.

                                                            Finis.

Author's note: Hey everyone, this story is one of the only one's that I actually submitted into school, I got an A. It's one of my first Buffy stories and I really love it. Um, if you noticed I left the end kind of open, so there is room for a sequel, one that would probably be longer. Review and tell me if you want one. The main reason I wrote this was because I was fed up with the non contact between Buffy and Angel. I know they switched networks, but they could have at least said they'd told each other something. Anyway, tell me what you think and if I should write another one. Toodles, jessebelle.


End file.
